The Adventures of Sanseiu and Tamasii
by Mabudachilovers
Summary: Two fanfic writers are swept away into the anime world. Can they survive the mass amounts of Fruits Basket, Slayers, Inuyasha, and Fushigi Yugi? In this first adventure they'll challenge themselves against the horrors of the Souma family. Will they defeat
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Sanseiu and Tamasii**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

WARNING, THIS IS A SANSEIU DISCLAIMER: These characters ain't ours. Use 'em if you wish, but if ya get suuuuuued it ain't our flippin' problem, got it?

* * *

Tamasii: Hi, there. I'm Tamasii, and I'm one of two Mabudachilovers. Thank you, thank you oh so much for reading. (I was Shigure and Kyo lover Elemental Masters but... Now I'm not.) Okay here's Sanseiu.

?Sanseiu:...Hello...Heh heh...Doggie doo doo...Yum...

Sanseiu-whacks imposter with a table- Burn in hell, Amidasu.

Amidasu-under the table with dramatic tears running down face- I'm sorry...but...doggie doo doo...and...I...love you SANSEIU! –Jumps out from under the table and at Sanseiu in a major glompage-

(Tamasii in background with a giant sweatdrop)

Sanseiu: HOLY SHIT BACK OFF! I AIN'T LIKE THAT YA KNOW! –Gets up and makes an attempt to run-

Amidasu-holding onto Sanseiu's neck- I don't caaaaaare! You're awesome Sanseiu, and you're enough like a guy anyways!

Sanseiu: STOP PULLING A SHUUICHI ON ME DAMMIT! GET. OFF. MY. NECK!

Amidasu-releases Sanseiu and drops down on knees- you...won't...love...me...Sanseiu...? –Jumps up- WELL THEN NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU AGAIN! –Starts chanting-

Sanseiu: Ay! Tama-Chan, she's chanting again! RUN! –Smirks and laughs-

(Giant portal opens)

(Sanseiu in the background kicking Amidasu.)

Tamasii: uhm...Sanseiu...? –Gets sucked into the portal- Ayah! Sansieu!

Sanseiu-turns around just in time to see Tamasii get sucked in- Ay! Tama-Chan! –Runs into the portal-

Amidasu-double blink- I did that...? –Walks in after them-

(Now, Finally, TO THE STORY!)

* * *

"YAAAAAAGH!" Tamasii yells as she falls out of the other end of the portal. She rubs the back of her head and looks around, "W-where am I...?" She jumps up and looks around frantically, "Ah! Sanseiu! Where are you! Amidasu?" She falls down on her knees again, "...I'm all alone here..."

"Ay! What the hell!" Sanseiu comes flying out of the portal and lands on a cushion plant like thingy, "Hey, Tamasii. Where the hell are we?"

"You're in my world. The world of Fruits Basket." Amidasu says as she calmly walks out of the portal, "You are trapped in it."

"The world of fruit baskets?" Sanseiu says, "I don't see any fruit, and the world is not a basket, so what the hell do you mean?"

"Uhm, Sanseiu...? It's Fruits Basket. Not fruit baskets." Tamasii says quietly, "Maybe we can meet Shigure...and Kyo...and Haru...and –"

Right then a girl pushed past them, "I'm sorry! But I'm late! Forgive me, I'm in a hurry!" She continued running.

"Hold on a minute, kid." Sanseiu grabs the girl's hair and stops her, "Just where the hell are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to school, and I'll be late if you don't let me go, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I really am, and I'd thank you if you'd let go now, please." She looked at her watch, "AH! I'M LATE! PLEASE LET GO! I'LL BE LATE FOR CLASS!"

"Miss!" a voice called off in the distance, "Oh, miiiiiss! Stop right there!"

A girl about Tamasii's height came waddling up to the girl, and said in a loud obnoxious voice, "Miss Tohru, it's Saturday!"

"What? It is? OH NO! I NEED TO GET HOME RIGHT AWAY A-AND MAKE BREAKFAST FOR THEM!" She somehow gets loose of Sanseiu's grip on her hair, and sped off the opposite direction, screaming all the way, "They'll be so mad at me when they wake up and find breakfast not there waiting! Noooooo..."

Sanseiu looked at the strands of hair still left in her hand, looked to Tamasii, then the strange waddling girl, then back to the place that Tohru dissapeared over the hill, "What. The. Hell...?"

Tamasii also looked over to where Tohru disappeared, "...Maybe we should follow her...after all, she's the main character, and she knows Shigure...and Kyo...and Haru...and—"

"ENOUGH ALREADY! I'M THE VILLAIN!" Amidasu yelled out, "I MADE THE PORTAL, I BROUGHT YOU HERE AND—"

Sanseiu starts walking off down the hill, "Come on, Tamasii. Let's go." Tamasii walks after her.

"GET BACK HERE! SANSEIU!" Amidasu yelled after them, "...please...?"

"BITE ME!" Sanseiu yelled back to her, and keeps walking, not looking back.

"I-I STILL LOVE YOU!"

"WHAT?"

"I STILL LOOOOOOVE YOOOOOUUU!"

"WELL, THE IMPORTANT THING IS, YOU TRIED!"

"...NEVERMIND!"

"WHAT?"

"Amidasu walks off, in a rage, as a small, narrator type guy who is too short for his loooooow pitched voice walks in, "What will they do next time? Find out on The Adventures of Sanseiu and Tamasii." Suddenly, a rock hits him in the head."

"SHUT UP!" Amidasu called to him.

"I'M ONLY DOING MY JOB! And, by the way, LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventures of Sanseiu and Tamasii**

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

**Note: This is not all in "Play" format. It is an actual story, people.

* * *

**

Narrator: Last time on—

Sanseiu: -throws rock at his head- Shaddup. We can do this ourselves, thanks.

Narrator: -rubs head, grumbles and leaves-

Tamasii: -watches the poor narrator walk off- Sanseiu, do you have to be so mean to him?

Sanseiu: -shrugs- It creates character. 'Sides, the little midget could use some backbone. Damn Jellyfish.

Tamasii: Okaaay...Aside from that...Oh, do you want to narrate for him now that he's gone?

Sanseiu: Nope. Go right ahead. –leans back in chair, and puts hat over eyes-

Tamasii: Okay. Last time on –echoic voice- The Adventures of Sanseiu and Tamasii: We got transported by—

(Sanseiu: -in the background- AHHH!)

Tamasii: -ahem- We got transported by Ami—

(Sanseiu: AHHH! GO AWAY!)

Tamasii: SHUT UP! –turns around- -sweatdrop- oh wonderful...

Sanseiu: GET IT OFF ME!

Amidasu: -clinging onto Sanseiu- Oooh, Sanseiuuuuu!

Sanseiu: OCTOPUS! EEEWWWW! GET IT OFF!

Amidasu: -dramatic tears- Being compared to an octopus? How dare you!

Tamasii: AMI! SHE'S ASLEEP!

Amidasu: ...oh...

Tamasii: May I continue now PLEASE?

Sanseiu (wakes up) and Amidasu (still clinging to Sanseiu's neck): yeah. Go ahead.

Tamasii: Thank you. Right...-sigh- Oh screw it...Just read the first chapter.

Sanseiu: Hey yeah! Why're you here if you haven't read the first part? –pushes you out-

Amidasu: CONTINUE THE STORY! Heh heh...doggie doo doo...

* * *

Right then a girl pushed past them, "I'm sorry! But I'm—"

* * *

Sanseiu: FAST FORWARD YOU IDIOTS!

(Guys in the booth: SORRY!)

Sanseiu: NO EXCUSES! AAAAND ACTION!

* * *

Tamasii and Sanseiu walked down the long, dirt path. Suddenly, Sanseiu whirled around and let out a LOUD yell, "AHHHH!" I giant face was peering into hers, eye to eye, "...oh...it's you...STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"I'm sorry," the huge face replied. It was the waddling girl, "My name is Camille. I need to come with you." She waddled up closer to Sanseiu, "You might run into perverts...or worse...Jason!"

"...Jason...?" Sanseiu said, with a giant sweatdrop, "Who's...Jason...?"

"He's a HUUUUGE bear that lives in those woods WAAAAAY over there. Shigure told me so." Camille sqwacked, "And—"

"YOU KNOW SHIGURE?" Tamasii shouted and ran past Sanseiu to the penguin type girl, "TAKE ME TO HIM!"

"He's talking to Ayame-sama. I can't take you to him now." Camille replied, and waddled off into the tall grass, "G'Bye!"

"...wait...I thought she said she had to lead us through the woods..." Sanseiu said with another giant sweatdrop, "YOU TRAITOR! ...Damn penguin people..." She started to walk away towards the forest. Tamasii hurried after her.

Soon, they reached the heart of the forest. Right then, Tamasii knocked into something bubbly and fat, and fell to the ground.

"What the..." Tamasii said quietly. She looked up at what had knocked her down. It was a giant blown up clown, "AHH! ...oh, just a clown... AHH!" She got up and ran behind Sanseiu, who started backing up to the middle of the clearing.

"What are these...?" Sanseiu said slowly, as a giant blown up Sumo Wrestler came closer, "I got an idea. I'll kick their asses and you run like hell, okay?"

"But what are they...?" Tamasii asked. Sanseiu quickly turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have asked that before! Dimwit!" she then turned around, and yelled as she charged straight at the sumo wrestler, and tackles it, "DIE DEVIL BALOON!"

Suddenly, the costume popped and a big cloud of smoke poofs up. Sanseiu coughs, and waves the smoke away from her face, "What the hell?" She looked down as the smoke cleared to see a big black dog, "Holy crap..." She picked up the dog and showed it to Tamasii, who gasped.

"SHIGURE!" Tamasii yelled, and ran over to it and Sanseiu, "I KNEW I'D FIND YOU!" She grabs Shigure from Sanseiu and hugs him, and practically chokes him doing so.

"If that's Shigure...then who's this...?" Sanseiu carefully walked over to the giant blown up cloud and poked at it for a while. Right then, the costume burst and a person with long silver hair came out of it, "GYAAAH!" She fell backwards and scurried, like a crab back over to Tamasii and Shigure.

"Ayame! Shigure!" a voice called behind them, "Where are you both?"

"We're over here!" Shigure called, "And someone else knows the secret!"

A figure came out of the forest shadows. He was wearing a doctor's uniform, "Who? And who's fault is it this time?"

Both Ayame and Shigure pointed at eachother...Keep in mind, Shigure is still a dog, so this moment is rather odd.

The tall scary man sighed and kneeled down in front of Tamasii, "Can you let him go, please. He needs to change back as fast as possible." Tamasii dropped Shigure and, somehow instantley, the smoke cloud poofed up.

Tamasii yelled, and averted her eyes AWAY from Shigure, but Sanseiu, still not aware of what was happening, kept her eyes focused on the cloud of smoke. In no time, the cloud of smoke had disappeared and they were left with a naked Shigure, a bunch of people sitting around in the middle of a forest, and Sanseiu, making a poor attempt to stop a bloody nose.

"I know how much we all love cliff hangers, so I'll leave you at that for now." The spineless midget of a narrator came in again and said, "Now, I'm going to leave, before I get another rock thrown at me." He tries to leave.

"Awww, come on, shorty!" Sanseiu yelled to the narrator and still holding her bloody nose, "I won't throw a rock at you this time, I swear! There's no rocks anywhere around!"

The narrator started to come back in, "Really."

"Yeah."

"No joke?"

"No joke. I swear."

"You're completely serious?"

"Not completely, but as serious as I can get."

"Uhm...okay..." He comes back in, and sits down with the rest.

"..." Sanseiu looks over to him, innocently.

"What...?"

"Oh, nothing."

"No, really. What?"

"Don't put your head next to that log." She said, smiling like a drunk person.

The narrator looks at her like she was insane, and went and, foolishly, put his head up by the log. Suddenly, his foot gets caught on a rope, and a rather large weight is slammed down onto his poor, pathetic, midgety, and now flat, head.

"Gotcha." Sanseiu said happily.

"...grr..." the narrator growled from under the rock, "Just end this now. Please."

* * *

**End of Chapter Two

* * *

**

A large Shigure dog comes galloping across the screen holding a banner that says "PLEASE SEND LOTS OF REVIEWS!-

Sanseiu: Okay NOW this is the end. No really. It is. I swear to god this is the end. Honestly, it is. Now go away before I take my weight and smash you too.

...Are you gone yet...? Good peoples.


End file.
